powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Break
The ability to bypass defenses. A sub-power of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Armor Piercing Capabilities The user is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is. Applications * Near Absolute Attack * Crushing * Impale * Internal Rupturing * Shield Penetration Variations *Defensive Damage Limitations * May not work against on Absolute Defense. * Some targets may be able to withstand more damage anyway, such as if the target has Regenerative Healing Factor or if it is very large. * If the target is immune to the attribute of the attack (such as Intangibility or Chronolock) instead of defense-based resistance, then it is useless. Known Users Known Weapons * Cutter of Creation: Extase (Akame Ga Kill!) * Orichalcum bullet (Black Cat) * Shieldbreaker (Book of Swords) * Impact Dial (One Piece) * Reject Dial (One Piece) * Light Arrow (The Legend of Zelda) * Houtengageki (TYPE-MOON) * Gae Dearg (TYPE-MOON) * Shock Gloves (Batman: Arkham Origins) Gallery File:Sheele_Wielding_Extase.png|Sheele (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding Cutter of Creation: Extase, which is sharp enough to cut through any physical defense, even the impenetrable armor, Incursio. Bao_gamescom_shockgloves.jpg|Batman's Shock Gloves (Batman: Arkham Origins) allow him to pierce through enemy shields and body armor, and cause damage to Venom users even while the drug is active. File:Train_firing_Orichalcum_bullet.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing an Orichalcum bullet out of Hades, which is capable of destroying any material on Earth. File:Explosive_Bambietta.jpg|Bambietta Basterbine (Bleach) transforms anything her The Explode power touches into bombs, bypassing any shields and physical defenses. KaBlam2.png|Yajirobe's (Dragon Ball) Ka-Blam Slicer is a powerful sword beam that penetrates the opponent's defenses. Juuha_Zan.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses Hokuto Jūha Zan to harden Heart's skin, allowing him to bypass Heart's body fat-based defenses. Raiden_Jack_the_Ripper.jpg|When using Ripper Mode, Raiden's (Metal Gear) attacks are enhanced to the point that he can easily cut through enemy shields and body armor. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|The Spear of Shukaku (Naruto) is formed from sharpest minerals compressed together, and can pierce through even the Infinite Armor. File:Ōnoki_using_Dust_Release_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique.png|''Dust Release'' techniques (Naruto) cannot be blocked, since it will disintegrate any and all matter that it touches. File:Kabutowari.png|Using the hammer to add force to the axe, the Bluntsword: Kabutowari (Naruto) can cut through all defenses. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab: One Finger Nukite is his strongest spear, and can pierce through even his own body. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy's (Naruto) Night Guy technique strikes at such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, bypassing defenses. File:Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan to produce a powerful shock wave that bypassed Luffy's rubber-based defenses. File:Punk_Hazard_Research_Facility_Cut_in_Half.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) combines his Kikoku sword and Ope Ope no Mi powers to slash through any physical objects. File:Kuma_using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Pad Ho, piercing through every defense and obstacles with high-pressure air blasts. File:Whitebeard_using_Kabutowari.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) using Kabutowari to enhance his punch with vibrations, shattering defenses and causing tremendous damage. File:Hasshoken.png|The Hasshoken style (One Piece) generates shock waves to shatter the enemy defenses, such as shields and armor. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims' molecules, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Futae_no_Kiwami.png|Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) using Mastery of Two Layers, which uses the first strike to nullify an object's resistance, and the second strike (made within 1/75th of a second) easily destroys it. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. However, it shorts him out temporary after usage. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda's (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow can pierce through all defense, causing normal targets to be vaporized in a flash of light. Dearg.gif|Gae Dearg (TYPE-MOON) is a two meter long spear that renders magical enhancements and projections useless by severing all ties with magical energy, such as Saber's armor. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers